You're All Invited
by Long live the pickles
Summary: One shot.Tyler hosts a party and NO ONE is allowed to know who anyone else is until the end of the party.Which makes Spin the Bottle a little more scary...RyanSeth slash.First O.C fanfic, bear with me!


Hey guys! This is my first Ryan/Seth fanfic...Waits it's my first O.C fanfic period...lol so bear with me...Also I couldn't remember is Tyler's name was Tyler or Taylor. So sorry if I'm wrong!!! I'll change it if I am! Just tell me if I am!

Plus the mask are alot like the mask designs in Panic! At the Diso's video clip for 'but it's better if you do'. If you haven't seen the video clip, then think illegal strip clubs...lol one minor difference though there is kind of a feathered cloth that covers the back and top of the head and such...So yea...

**You're All Invited**

"Hey guys! I'm having party Saturday night, and you're all invited!" Tyler handed Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa invites, "It's going to be super! The rules are you all come seperately, and I give you a face mask!"

Summer raised an eyebrow,

"...And that's it...?"

"No silly! The idea is that no one knows who anyone else is!"

Seth stared at her,

"Like an illegal strip club?"

Tyler grinned,

"_Exactly_! Also I've requested on the invite everyone wear loose, unisex clothing-" Marissa and Summer wrinkled their noses, "So that it's even more of a mystery who is who! All identities must be hush, hush! Anyway I must go, toodles!"

As soon as she was gone they all exchanged looks.

"It could be fun..." Marissa suggested optimistically.

"Yea, like watching paint dry, balancing a check book and watching Barney because you've lost the remote and can't be bothered getting up!" Seth sighed, "But I have nothing better to do...So I'm in."

Everyone else murmored in agreement.

XXXX

_Saturday night_

Ryan surveyed the party through his highly feathered mask, he felt ridiculous. But it looks like everybody at school had shown for the party, whether it be because they had nothing better to do or curious to see how the party would go down. And Tyler's rule for unisex clothing had also seemed to have been followed, which surprised Ryan considerably. Himself, was decked out in baggy trackpants and sweatshirt, he was almost greatful for the mask. Almost.

XXXX

Seth was beginning to hate this party already. He didn't feel terribly confident in his baggy clothing, although he thought the mask would've helped. It didn't. He wanted to find Ryan or Summer. Maybe even Marissa. But Tyler had made strict rules that no one reveal their identity. Stupid Tyler.

XXXX

After many, many party games, Tyler stood up on a chair swaying ever so slightly (her drink had been spiked),

"Okay everyone! We've got the game of the night and it's a classic! Spin the bottle!" There were many groans from the audience, but just as many whistles and other shouts of approval. "But I've put a spin on spin the bottle!" A few drunks in the corner looked up in interest. "Now it's the same as the Spin the Bottle we all know..._Except_ this..." Tyler indicated to the closet behind her, "Whoever you get when you spin the bottle, you accompany into the closet to do _anything_ you want for two minutes. The person on the left whoever got the bottle is then the next person to spin." There were many cheers, until one voice shouted,

"How will we know who we're hooking up with?"

Tyler smiled,

"On everyone's mask there is a identity number. Remember the number on your partners mask and then at the end of the night, you all take off your masks and find your partner! Okay?" More cheering. "Lets get stared then!"

XXXX

Seth stood up to spin the bottle as the person on his right was lead into the closet. _Please be Summer, c'mon...Summer...Summer... _Seth thought as the bottle spun round, round, round, taunting him. He knew he spun it too hard...Then suddenly it stopped. On an unlike Summer-built person. But it was hard to tell in the baggy clothing, although Seth knew it couldn't be her as they were too tall. Seth's slumped his shoulders in defeat, well he tried. _Oh, well may as well make the most of this oppertunity. You don't get many like this. _Seth frowned even his conscience didn't have much faith in him. Great. He stepped into the closet as soon as the previous couple stepped out, he was then followed by whoever he spun. Just before the lights went out Seth memorised the number on the mask, 2105. The door snapped shut and the pair were left in darkness. And silence. Before Seth could to break the silence, the person pushed him up against the back of the closet, capturing his lips in a surpriseningly soft kiss on the lips. Seth was just beginning to think that's all his company was going to do and was slightly relieved that there was no pressure on him until he felt lips part and a tongue run along his bottom lip. Suddenly Seth rationally thinking vanished and the need for domance took over, he threw himself forward, away from the wall while at the same time parting his lips to begin a passionate war of tongues that lasted until there was a knock on the closet door,

"Times up!"

Seth felt his partner pull away and open the door, they looked back to check Seth's number then said,

"'1436'...I'll definately remember that."

Seth froze, he knew that voice...

"No way did I-?"

"Oi buddy! Move it!" The next couple pushed Seth out of the way.

XXXX

Ryan walked through the front door, slamming the door behind him. He was annoyed he couldn't find the person he'd kissed in the closet at the end of the party, nor could he find Summer, Seth or Marissa. At the end of the night, the party sucked. Although Ryan knew many others would've disagreed but he didn't care. Ryan walked into the kitchen to find Seth sitting there finishing a glass of milk,

"Hey," Seth greeted him.

"Where the hell did you go?"

Seth shrugged,

"Came home."

Ryan shook his head,

"Thanks for telling me..."

"Hey, it was before the unmasking ceremony and I couldn't find you. I'm gonna call it a night..."

"Night."

"Night," Seth left the kitchen.

Ryan sighed and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, he unscrewed the cap and threw it in the bin. That's when he noticed Seth's crumpled mask, Ryan chuckled,

"I wonder who he got stuck with..." Ryan flattened the mask flat out on the bench, he pushed a feather away to revel number 1436.

XXXX

Okay, well I tried...


End file.
